


Baby Carrots

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aww, Cravings, Cute, Emotional Emma, F/F, He said 'Peace', Henry knows when its time to bounce, Just something cute, Love, Pregnancy, Sweet Regina, baby carrots, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: I felt like writing and this poured out. It's a little something short and sweet. Hope you in joy
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Baby Carrots

“How could you do this to me?!” Screamed an angry blonde with red-rimmed eyes and tires running down her face. 

"What are you talking about Swan?!" Regina had just walked into Emma's new home as she had grown accustomed to with their son in tow "Come on Emma what the fu.." 

Emma balled up one of Henry's hoodies that she knew he had left out again no matter how many times she got on to him about it ' _seriously kid '_ and tossed it and Regina's face. 

Emma stomped on the floor doing a great impression of their son at the wonderful age of 3. 

"Don't Swan me MMill's" Emma emphasized the 'M' letting Regina know she could use last names too. 

"Umm," Henry piped in "And that's my cue," he said making his way past his mother "Sorry mom every man for himself." He called over his shoulder taking the steps two at a time, quickly getting away from WWM (world war mom) 

"What am I being accused of?" Asked Regina dropped the hoodie on the floor then slowly raising her hands showing she comes in peace to the ' _god only knows why'_ angry woman.

Emma grabbed whatever she could throw at the unknowing brunettes stupidity beautiful face. Luck for Regina it was a pillow off the nearby couch. 

Regina easily caught the pillow before it could make contact with her face. "Seriously Emm... OUCH! Hey, Owe stop that hurts" Regina swats at Emma's bonnie finger poking at her.

Regina was being backed into the door she had only walked in through not even 10 minutes ago. She quickly ducked around Emma and walked back into the living room.

Emma sat down as soon as she reached the couch.

"You ate all the baby carrots," Emma said whipping the new tires in her eyes "I got up to get myself a few baby carrots because I clearly remember asking you to save me some the other day. Well, guess what Regina? Guess what? They are all gone. All of them.." she cried.

"Emme when I asked you if you wanted some you said and I quote 'last I checked I wasn't a rabbit' Regina laughed and took the seat next to Emma.

"Yeah I know," Emma said, letting her head fall back onto the couch staring at the ceiling "you know it's not me that wants to eat…" Emma swallowed thickly "vegetables," she said as if it were a foreign word.

The brunette could no longer hold back her smile. She slowly made her way onto her knees and positioned herself between the blonde’s legs she slowly raised the Hem of Emma's top revealing a beautiful baby bump.

"Have you been giving mommy a hard time again" Regina nuzzles and places soft kisses here and there. "What's that Love Bug? But it tastes so good, yes I know but your mother here doesn't know what's good for her even if it fell onto her lap more than once." Emma giggled. She kissed Love Bug one more time before standing over the love of her life.

Emma rubbed Regina's strong arms resting on both left and right of the couch she was laying back on. "I'm so done with pregnancy. Someone needs to get this baby out already Regina." 

"I know my love," Regina said and dropped kisses all over Emma's face. "One more month sweetheart and our little princess will be here and you won't even remember any of the crazy things our little one has put you through."

Emma hummed "I can't wait to see her." 

Regina rested her forehead on Emma "One more month baby."

* * *

3 Years Later

A little girl with wavy chestnut hair, sea-green eyes wearing a crown, a Batgirl top, tutu, and her favorite dirty red converse was hot on the blondes trail. "I'm gonna get you maa" she giggled happily the closet she got to her mother. As Emma ran behind the church the little brunette jumped over and landed right on her back "Got you ma!" She happily cheers from her mother's back. 

Emma playful tosses her daughter on the couch and began tickling the little one. They heard the front door open, which announces Regina's arrival. "I'm hooome!" She called out.

Both here the front door close "MOMMYS HOME!" They both shouted trying to make it to the voice they just heard. But the little girl was faster (oh what it was to be young) 

"Mommy!" The little brunette smile as soon as her eyes landed on her mother and ran into waiting arms.

"Princess," Regina smiled and swooped up her baby, peppering her face with kisses.

"Yes," Emma answered smirking proudly. 

Regina smiled walking over to the woman she loves with all her being and pressed a loving kiss to beautiful pink lips. "Hello, my love" another kiss "Ready for dinner?" She asked still holding her little princess. 

"As if you need to ask " Emma jokingly answered. "Right love bug," she asked their daughter "Yaay baby carrots!" 

Both mothers burst into laughter. Emma kissed both brunettes _'yeah you and your baby carrots'_

Henry walks into the kitchen seeing his mother's laughing "What'd I miss?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
